Blossom
by Himitsu Uragiri
Summary: It started out as fleeting touches  What happens when hate blossoms into something else? Shizaya


This is my first time writing M, it was hard, I really salute those who can write M

please go easy on me

DISCLAIMER : if I owned DRRR I wouldn't be writing this

**BLOSSOM**

It started out as fleeting touches, where hands brushed against the other for a mere second, when shoulders push past one another. However, those fleeting touches were enough for the pair to feel the others' heat and adrenaline.

They say there is a thin line between love and hate. Izaya Orihara and Shizuo Heiwajima would oppose of such a statement vehemently. It was no secret that the two men loathed each other with a passion. Izaya loves humans, he loves how he is able to pull their strings and make them act according to his will but he hated Shizuo, that brute that never did what he wanted him to do, it annoyed him to no end. And as for Shizuo, he hated that information broker from the second he laid eyes on that cheeky face of his and he loathed him all the more when that man destroyed his life.

And yet, they were in such a situation where they could not get enough of the other's body. They were intoxicated by each other.

Hazed blood red eyes stared down his naked, heated body at the blond haired man between his thighs, sucking his cock as if it was the most delicious delicacy in the world. Shizuo hummed, making the brunette moan, "Shi-Shizuo … more …"

He licked the smaller male's slit, then slowly down his shaft to his balls, going lower to a more private place, tracing circles around the ring of muscle with his wet tongue. Izaya felt that tongue prod his entrance, "mmh .. feels weird …" he panted breathlessly. This only made the blond smirk and ask, more of a statement, "You're a virgin aren't you?" making the brunette blush harder and give a half-hearted glare until he felt a single digit enter his entrance. Shizuo loved the erotic sounds the squirming man under him made, they were almost enough to make him come, almost.

The blond reached up to give him a passionate kiss while easing in another finger, searching for that sensitive spot. When he found it, the brunette cried out in pleasure and he added a third finger, stretching the informant more with scissoring motions. "Ah … Shizu-oohh …"

Shizuo grabbed the smaller man's neglected cock with his free hand and started pumping him at the same time, giving a tentative suck to the man's left nipple; he did all this without stopping or slowing his fingers that were abusing the informant's prostate. Soon enough the informant could not hold all the sensations and came on the ex-bartender's hand without warning. He pulled his fingers out and said man whimpered at the loss.

"I'm putting it in," Shizuo whispered huskily to a red ear before nibbling it, gaining a moan. The smaller man felt something thick and hard rubbing his entrance before being pushed in, he squeezed his eyes shut and fisted his hands in the sheets at the penetration. The blond kept pushing into that hot, tight entrance, resisting the urge to pound the man senseless, until he was in all the way to the hilt.

While waiting for Izaya to adjust to his size, he gave butterfly kisses all over the informants face, kissing away the tears that had formed from the pain of penetration. Izaya let go of the sheets to pull Shizuo closer to him before giving a small nod. The ex-bartender gave one last affectionate kiss to his forehead and pulled out, thrusting back in slowly. The slow movements continued until the blond hit the brunette's prostate. "Ah nggh, Shizuo!" he cried.

Wasting no time, Shizuo pulled out and rammed his cock back into that bundle of nerves. Both men groaned in unison as pleasure and pain overcame all other senses. Shizuo continued thrusting in and out violently as the brunette clung to him. Izaya's nails dug into the blonds' back as he felt his climax approaching while Shizuo bit his shoulder. Moans filled the room; the two men screamed the others' name at release. Izaya onto their stomachs and Shizuo deep inside Izaya.

Shizuo collapsed next to Izaya as they basked in the afterglow, panting and sighing in content.

Looking at each other, a silent conversation was exchanged and an agreement was reached. Their hate had blossomed into love and neither of them was displeased. Of course, they would still chase each other through the streets of Ikebukuro but they would also share intimate times like this.

With that, Shizuo wrapped his arm protectively around the brunette and Izaya cuddled closer to his new found lover, letting out a contented sigh before both drifted off to sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>R &amp; R please and thank you =3 <strong>


End file.
